Hmph! I Beat you!
by Paul's Chooka
Summary: Sam comes home from San Fran... and she has a competitive streak, will it bring Sam and Jake together? or turn them apart...
1. Sam's back competitive and a lil violent

Alright here's the deal, I re-read my story and the grammar is horrid! So in this chapter you'll find the whole story plus a bit more info here and there!

Sam is sitting on the plane that is taking her back to her old life, _Aunt Sue may have said This plane will take me 'home' but it obviously isn't taking me back to San Fran!! My dad sent me away and I am not sure I want to go back! _She thought to herself.

It had been three years since her Dad had put her on a plane after her accident.

The stewards annoyed voice pulled her out of her daze, "Miss please fasten your seatbelt we are about to land."

"Sorry." Was all Sam said as she fastened her seatbelt. The landing was fine, but no matter how smooth or how many times she travels via plane, she'd never like it.

Getting off the plane she saw a happy family obviously waiting for someone else on the plane. The mother was short, had a tight French braid and wore a kaki uniform, the father had a Stetson pulled down just enough to cover his eyes, one of the children standing with them looked about 2 or 3 and had a little cowboy hat on and a toy horse in his hands, two other teens stood with the family but they didn't look quite like the rest, the girl looked Sam's age and had white/blonde hair in plaits and wore glasses, she had jeans and a plain tee on, the guy standing there looked about her age too if not a little older, he had long black blue hair tied up with a leather thong and a Stetson pulled over his eyes he looked HOT! He suddenly leaned towards the father and said something to him._ Wow maybe I might just try to get to know him… _Sam thought to herself.

_Snap out of it!!_ She commanded, and tried to think of what Aunt Sue had told her they would where.

---Jake's POINT OF VEIW---

He was so excited but he tried to hide it as much as possible, Sam was coming home, after three long years without her he came to realise how much he cared for her. When Wyatt told him that morning Sam was coming home and he was to come to the airport to pick her up he had almost wanted to jump up and down and yell! He couldn't wait for her to get home.

They were now at the airport waiting for her to appear, the gates opened and out came a few people and then one caught his eye _Wow she is really hot!! What am I thinking?!?!?!! _The girl had dark brown hair with a twinge of red in it, and it was down to the middle of her back, she wore no makeup and her natural face looked beautiful, she wore a denim mini skirt and a blue boob tube. He let his gaze look her up and down then he saw her eyes, _IT WAS SAM! Wow had she changed_.

"Wyatt, I think that's her," He told Sam's Dad.

"Well then tell Jen to get out the blue Stetson." Wyatt replied.

---Sam's POINT OF VEIW—

_Urgh!! What was it Aunt Sue said they would have with them when they came to get me._ Playing over the conversation—between her and her aunt that morning in her head while she went to get her bags, she turned on her phone and saw she had one message,

_Blue Stetson sweetie!_

_-luv Aunt Sue_

Sam text back,

_Thanx!! I always was a lil forgetful luv ya _

_bye Sam!_

Sam got her bags and walked back towards the place where all the people were awaiting the arrival of their loved ones. She snuck a quick glance at the happy family and noticed the teen girl held up a blue Stetson in the air suddenly she yelled "Sam, Samantha Anne Foster, come on hurry up where ever you are!"

Sam caught the teen boy looking at her and then she looked back at the girl bouncing up and down and couldn't help but burst out laughing and she fell to the floor laughing so hard!

---Normal POINT OF VEIW—

The Fosters and Jake and Jen looked around and just after Jen had yelled out a girl carrying bags towards us burst out laughing and fell to the ground. Jake knew only one person who would do that, Sam. He noticed every one had noticed too and must have come to the same conclusion as him, the girl on the ground was Sam.

They reached Sam and Jake couldn't help himself "You right there Brat?" He teased.

"Wow Jacob," Sam said emphasising the last part, "You are still as immature as you were when you were 3! Ha take that!" she said still laughing, she composed herself and stood up. The minute she was straight her Dad engulfed her in a hug.

"I missed you honey." He said.

"I missed you too." Sam replied.

"This is Brynna your new mum and this is Cody your two and a half year old brother," He told me.

Sam carefully blanked out her face before saying "Hi nice to meet you." Sam hugged Brynna and got down to her knees and said to Cody in her best western impression "Howdy little cowboy, how'd you doin'?" She asked shaking his hand.

He shyly replied "fwine!" (AN: Spelt wrong on purpose to sound like a baby)

Jen who had been waiting patiently couldn't control herself any longer.

"Sam!" she squealed hugging Sam "I missed you, how was San Fran? What have you been up to?" she stopped noticing the look on Sam's face, she let go of Sam and asked, "You don't remember me do you?"

Sam figured no other way she would have to tell the truth "No."

"Well then" totally unfazed by Sam not remembering her "Hi, I am Jennifer Kentworhty my family used to own Gold Dust Ranch, but we still live on it now, I own a palomino horse named Slit Stockings. We used to be best friends"

"Oh you own the silly palomino mare yea I remember her." Sam said

"Geez you're nice brat remember the horse but not her owner." Jake exclaimed with his mouth inches from her ear he was standing behind her.

She turned to face him, "Jacob, I will tell you once and once only, The boys at my old school and some girls too, will tell you the school never should have taught me self defence." She lifted my head to stare into his eyes, "When I swing I never miss." Sam said before turning and picking up my bags.

"Where to now?" Sam asked acting as if I hadn't just threatened her oldest friend.

"Home then to a bon Fire at Three Ponies" her dad said. Everyone looked a little shocked at Sam's mood swing. Sam followed her family out the door.

****New Scene****

---River Bend---

Sam's POINT OF VEIW

When I got home I went to my room, not a thing changed everything was exactly the same as when I left it, and there was a layer of dust over everything. I had no idea whether that meant they had shut the door and tried to forget I existed or whether it was because it was too hard for them to see it and know that I was not there. I decided I liked the second one better. The teens Jen and Jake stayed with me the whole time.

"Hey brat? BRAT?!?" Jake finally acquired my attention through shouting. I simply turned and glared at him. "Well now I know you're listening, you had better have a shower if you want one because we'll be leaving for my place in an hour."

"And why are we leaving for your place in an hour?" I asked him.

"The bon fire." He told me.

"Well then shove off me and Jen have to get ready!" I told him bitting back a laugh when his face showed shock. He left Jen and me in the room alone.

"Uhh, Sam I have no clothes here," Jen told me.

"Duh, I have just the outfit for you," I replied simply.

"Sam, I really really don't like the evil grin on your face." She told me, sort of scared at what made me grin like that.

45 minutes later

--Normal POINT OF VEIW—

Jen and Sam look at themselves in the mirror, they were wearing two of Sam's shortest dresses and some of her highest high heels.

Jen said "Sam I think your dad might kill us I mean this dress doesn't even reach mid thigh, and I don't think I can walk in these."

"Jen, don't worry, that guy Darrell you like—"

"I don't like Darrell!" Jen yelled

"Ha, you do when Jake said about him your eyes went dreamy and you sighed! Jennifer, you do like him." Sam told Jen before continuing, "Anyway as I was saying, Darrell will totally love the dress and you are wearing shorts underneath! The high heels aren't that high you'll be fine, and no my dad won't kill us for what we're wearing because he won't see it."

"What?" Jen asked, "How will he not see it? He is driving us there remember."

"No well he is but we will wear these jackets over the dress," Sam said pulling out two really nice jackets, "and these skirts over the bottom of the dress." Sam concluded throwing the jacket and mini—but not as short as the dress--skirt at Jen.

"Are, Sam have you thought that your dad will be there the whole time?"

"Yes but he'll go home early so we are staying there for the night!" Sam answered.

"But, umm have you asked permission?"

"Yes for me and you, Jen I have everything figured out now put on that jacket and skirt." Sam ordered Jen.

Jen put on the skirt still unsure that it was long enough, but when she went to put on the jacket all she could think was what the hell. "Uh… Sam the jacket sleeves are only ¾ and the top half is to big and the bottom half is like tight and it doesn't even reach the top of the skirt!" Jen said a little shocked.

"Relax, it's called a crop jacket, and it fits you." Sam told her new friend. "Now lets go or Jake and Dad will throw a fit."

--Jen's POV--

_Sam has changed so much, I mean she would never wear or act like she is now before she left..._

--Jake's point of view—

Sam and Jen walked down the stairs and when I saw them my jaw dropped. Sam looked beautiful!!! The jacket showed her curves beautifully!! I mentally hit myself on the head how could I ever think like this.

Wyatt spook first "My little girls all grown up and beautiful, and you look mighty fine too Jennifer."

--Normal POINT OF VEIW—

-----2 hours later----

"Sam, me, your mum and Cody are going home, see you tomorrow sweetie." Wyatt told Sam.

"Love you bye" Sam told him, as he drove away. When he was out of sight Sam sighed and said "Come on Jen time to get the over clothes off."

All the boys looked at Sam, she had a mischievous grin on her face, suddenly she stripped off her skirt and pulled off her jacket so did Jen.

"Time to get this party started!" Sam proclaimed changing the song and turning the volume up. Within ten minutes all the guys were dancing around her. Jen and Darrell had disappeared; Sam smiled to her self-knowing what they were doing or more like whom they were doing.

Quinn yelled over the music "why don't we have a mini dance battle?!"

"Sure!" Sam yelled she wanted to show off her competitive streak!

30 minutes later Sam had beat all the boys and was about to battle Jake when Nate spoke up. "Wow Sammy you sure are competitive but I am sorry to say we have to go to bed now."

A chorus of what, whys and oh were heard. Quinn decided to speak then to, "I dibs Sammy in my bed!" he yelled running up and picking Sam up.

"Excuse me!" Sam yelled, suddenly she wanted to have some fun, "I think I want Nate!" The look on all the boys face was shocked, Nate walked up ready to pick up Sam when he seemed to look at Jake then regret his move.

"Sam, I think Jake already has dibs on you but he already told us you and Jen are in the spare room." Quinn told her.

Sam laughed, "Somehow I think Jen is spending the night at Darrell's," She explained.

When they got up stairs Sam asked "Can I borrow a shirt to sleep in?" There were a number of shirts thrown at her and she picked the green and gold one. Sam slipped off her dress aware all the guys were staring at her and she couldn't help herself, "What have none of you guys ever seen a girl in her under ware! Ha you guys are hopeless can't even get a girl!"

The guys looked at Sam in shock at what she had just said Jake was the first to recover "Well Brat, you are very nice tonight aren't you?"

"Yes well I've decided I want to go to bed now so where is the spare room?" Sam asked.

"Across the hall, your dad dropped your's and Jennifer's school clothes in there." Jake told her.

"And why would I need school clothes for tomorrow?" Sam asked obviously not getting it then it hit her literally.

"Ow what is with throwing a piece of scrunched up paper at me!" Sam yelled as she picked up the paper and unfolded it, it had _'Darton High School' _written on the front "Shit! I forgot school tomorrow."

After those last words Sam went to her room and fell asleep hoping tomorrow went well.

Sam woke and grumbled someone's alarm was going off! She looked at her watch, "Shite!" she exclaimed jumping off the bed. Sam frantically search for the clothes her dad left her, When she found them she was less than impressed, "How like dad," she looked at the jeans and sighed when she got a look of the top, "he obviously doesn't realise I am a teen now and I do like to show myself off a little," Just then she found a note stuck to the ugly shirt.

It read:_ Sam,_

Look in your school bag I put in some 'girly' clothes and some shorts and singlet for PE. HAVE FUN AT SCHOOL!!

Love, Mum xoxo

Sam silently thanked her new mother, and went looking for the other clothes, she pulled a mini skirt out of the bag and a pretty emerald top, Sam had to admit her new mum had some style.

Grabbing her clothes she flew out her room door. Nate seem to know where she was going and just pointed to the bathroom.

--20 minutes later—

Sam walked out of the bathroom ready to go to school as she walked into the kitchen she grabbed an apple. Jake walked in and said, "We leave in ten." Then he nodded and left Sam to get her bag. After racing upstairs to get her bag she had walked out and got in the old blue Chevy, the ride to school was really loud all the Ely boys except Jake made a lot of noise, he stayed quiet and Sam was glad. Whenever he spoke to her he acted older, wiser and better than her she couldn't wait to beat him at whatever he was good at.

"Hey Quinn," Sam whispered to him, "what is Jake really good at? Or more precisely what would ping him off the most if I beat him at it?"

Quinn looked at Sam and had to admit he liked the evil look in her eyes and he knew what would annoy his brother most if anyone especially a girl beat him at, "Track but you have to be pretty good to beat him he is top like in the whole school." Quinn told her even though he hardly thought she could beat him.

"Thanks." Sam told him as they pulled into the parking lot. Sam jumped out of the car noticing a slightly distracted Jen walking towards her.

"Hey Jen," as Jen got closer to Sam, Sam noticed little red marks around Jen's neck and collarbone. "Ah.. Jen you might wanna use some good concealer on the tell tale marks that mean you had fun with Darrell last night." Sam dodged Jen's slap aimed at her shoulder and chuckled.

"Thank-you Samantha for your concern but they are from bed bugs!" Jen told Sam.

"Sure, those beg bugs must be pretty big…" Sam tried to hold back her laughter, "I believe you but... some people might not!"

"Sam, shush!" Jen said finally joining in with her friend's laughter. "Come on, I'll take you to the office to get your schedule."

"K then Jen," Sam told her following her to the office. When they got there the principal, someone named Mrs Santos, greeted Sam and gave her, her timetable and a map.

When they got out of the office Jen took her time table and shrieked "Ahhh you're in all my classes except calculus!"

"Cool, so where do I find locker 584?" Sam asked reading her locker number.

Jen shrieked again, "Wow that locker is right next to mine!" The pair were getting a few weird looks by now and Sam tried to calm her eccentric friend.

"Jen, geez girl are you always this loud?" Sam laughed.

"No!" Jen was about to explain when they got to their lockers. Jen sighed and said put your books in there and just keep out the ones for SOSE and PE, hope you've got gym clothes."

"Yea I do Brynna packed some, so yeah." Sam finished off as Jake and his brothers walked up.

"Sammy, how ya doin' got all your gear for class?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah dad," Sam said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Quinn held up his hands like he was surrendering. Sam laughed, "Just kiddin' good thanks and yes."

A thin model looking girl walked up to the Ely boys, "How nice of you guys to take pitty on the new girl and talk to her." She exclaimed obviously trying to flirt or get the boys attention.

"Ha Rachel, don't be so jealous just because we like the new girl more then you." Nate sighed shaking his head.

"Ehem, remember me, yea the girl you have been referring to as the new girl!" Sam said starting to get angry, "yea well Nate I have a name."

Jake came up behind Sam and whispered to her "Easy Brat." Sam thought 'how the hell does he have that knee melting affect on me!' Jake whispered again, "Brat, don't fight what we're 'bout to do, it'll get rid of Rachel." Sam was about to turn and yell at Jake and ask what he meant when she felt Nate, Quinn and Jake pick her up and yell," Off to your first class…" they waited for her to fill in the blank.

"SOSE in B4." Jen told the boys while walking beside them.

Sam looked back at a very shocked Rachel or whoever she was and her group all had their mouths open. Sam laughed.

--1hour later—

Sam and Jen walked out of their first class, "I thought that would never end! And that teacher for someone named Mrs Slack she sure hates Daydreamers!" Sam exclaimed. "Now what do we have?" Sam asked Jen

"PE or gym whatever you want to call it. Come in here this is where we get changed." Jen told her.

Sam walked in and stripped off to reveal very tone stomach, and thighs. Jen gasped and Sam laughed, "I love sport." She explained while putting on her shorty-short shorts and tang top. Jen did the same.

When they were marked as here on the roll coach called 5 laps as a warm up, every one groaned at this and everyone started running. Sam stayed next to Jen until the second last lap when she asked an exhausted Jen, "Wanna see how Jake takes losing?"

Jen looked at her friend confused. "ah, Sam Jake never has and probably never will lose in case you haven't noticed all the guys who are up the fount but still behind him are slowing." Jen told her crazy friend.

"Dare me?" Sam asked.

"What?" Jen asked still wondering what Sam meant. At that Sam took off, Jen thought to herself _'wow she must be fit to still have energy!'_

Sam heard whoops and whistles as she took off past the guys on her way to beat Jake, she smiled and just before she pasted him she put in an extra burst of speed deciding to sprint the last 600m lap of the oval. All she heard as she pasted Jake was "What the?" Sam laughed.

---Jake's POINT OF VEIW---

I was running at an even pace about 400m in front of the closest kid, Suddenly someone ran past me, "What the?" I yelled wanting to catch up I took off after her, she kept going crap she was fit! As I got close to her she put in a final burst of speed to the finish line, lapping about ten people. I lost!! I never loose how… who… urgh!! I got beaten and not even by a guy a girl! Who the hell is it! I thought starting to get grumpy as she crossed the finish line she seemed to settle into a long strided jog not stopping at the finish, I was not going to be out done especially by some girl! So I kept going. Trying to catch up but I couldn't, I had to find out who she was! She so easily beat me she must be some super fit girl, no maybe she is really a he just with long hair, yea that's it! He is a super fit guy. No it is a girl she has curves DAMMIT! A girl beat me. She caught up to a girl I knew was Jen because of her cowgirl shorts and the super fast girl seemed to slow and stay in time with Jen. This was my chance I went to take off after her and realised I couldn't I was exhausted! I decided to keep at this pace and finish with my head held high. She who ever she was, was only 5m in front of me when she crossed the line. The minute I got over the line I bent over and had me hands on my knees! I panted for a bit watching the girl, she walked around as if she had only ran 100m instead of running 2400m and sprinting 1200m! wow I have to know who just beat me I went to straighten up and heard a familiar voice near me.

"What's wrong Jacob did a girl beat you?" She said in a sing songy voice.

"Yes Sam a girl did beat me and I want to go find her because she must be some girl to beat me." I scoffed. Just then I straightened up and turned round to glare at a giggling Sam, My jaw dropped, it was her! Sam beat me! "Shite!" I proclaimed.

"Aww poor lil Jacob got beaten by his next door neighbour, may I add girl next door neighbour!" She was enjoying every minute of this. I was so busy glaring at Sam I didn't hear coach tell everyone to come over to him. Suddenly I heard a yell.

"ELY, FOSTER, 10 laps loser does 5 extra today at lunch! Oh and both of you will be on the track team, got it NOW GET OVER HERE!" Coach yelled. Shit mum will kill me in trouble first day back! Double shit LUNCH! There will be a crowd I won't let her beat me again.

Sam chose that moment to whisper in my ear "We should train together some time," I thought wow she might actually like me, then she added, "Maybe I could help you get fitter so girls can't beat you!" She just walked away over to Jen, I was shocked, but what she said only made me want her more or at least want to beat her more.

Jakes POINT OF VEIW

Sam had just walked over to coach after whispering her own little smart little remark in my ear. I was kind of dumb-founded but quickly composed myself before I got a detention from coach, that would really tick mum off. I walked over to the other teens, I glared at a few that were snickering at me and they seemed to shut up real quick. I smiled to myself; even if I was just beaten by a girl I could still hold command over anyone and everyone.

---Random point of view---

Throughout PE (physical education) Sam and Jake continued to try to beat each other, unfortunately they seemed to be equal, neither could beat the other; it was downright frustrating for both.

Sam had never been this annoyed in her life, every time she went to pull ahead in anything he would keep up! He was sooo frustrating couldn't he just give up! But then again Sam thought to herself if Jake just gave up he wouldn't be Jake! And I would never ever have any respect for him, I hate people who just roll over and die! Or so to speak. Sam sighed she was thinking too much, this was her favourite subject she should enjoy it!

Jake knew if he lost to her she would loose all respect for him and would never treat him the same again so he put in 110% effort all class. Never had he had to work this hard, just to keep up with the leader! Hell he was usually the leader! He was getting really irritated by her she just seemed to keep trying to pull ahead but of course he kept up and tried to pull on ahead occasionally but she was always right there beside him! Urgh! This is my favourite class and all I can think about is her! I should be having fun! Not thinking!!

By the end of class both of them were really exhausted.

Coach called out, "Ely Forster, because you did so well you don't have to come back at lunch but be here at 12:30pm sharp, tomorrow for track sign up!"

Sam whispered to Jake just before the class went to shower and change, "Well he just saved your ass," she laughed, "from getting beaten by a girl twice in one day!"

Jake wanted to wring her neck but at the same time he found himself wondering what she tasted like (AN: not in a canable way but in like a, kiss sort of way lol!) and how her lips would feel against his. He shook himself how could he feel like this sure he had plenty of girlfriends but never once did he act like this! He figured he would have to go for a run that afternoon to clear his thoughts, or at least figure them out.

Sam's POINT OF VEIW

I walked into the girls showers and cheers erupted from everywhere, I looked behind me thinking someone popular had walked in behind me, but there was no one there. Suddenly Jen was standing at my side congratulating me.

"OMG Sam! You beat Jake Ely, I repeat JAKE ELY in running! Holy crud!!!"

"So?" I said not really seeing that the feat was worth the applause I was getting.

"SO! Jake is the best! No one beats him, no one even tries! He, as much as I hate to admit it, is well and truly the best! He is getting into a college because of his running abilities!" Jen exclaimed still shocked at Sam, "And to top it off you kept up with him throughout the rest of class!"

I suddenly realised that what I thought was just a little fun might actually turn into more, but I wasn't sure if I wanted all this attention and a part of me felt sorry for Jake. _WTF!?! how can I feel sorry for some one like him!! He is so annoying, stubborn, cute…. Ahhhhhhh what the hell!!!! Did I just think Jake Ely was cute? What is wrong with me, well he is hot and his eyes are gorgeous…. No no no I can't think like that! Ew ew ew!!_

Sam was snapped out of her trance Jen waved her hand in front of Sam's face.

"What?" Sam said fiercely but softened her voice when she heard it, "Sorry I was just thinking."

" 'bout what?" Jen asked.

"Trust me you don't want to know!" Sam laughed and continued, "I'm not sure I even want to what I was thinking." Sam continued to laugh.

"hmph! Your no fun then!" Jen sighed, "did you hear Rachel and her 'possy'" Jen used her fingers to quote the word, "They think Jake let you win just cause your new and he was being nice, and I quote 'being a caring and nice person like he always is even though that girl doesn't deserve the time of day' " Jen was laughing really hard and so was Sam at this point.

"Yes well, mmmm I don't know what to say." Sam said before going into the shower to change back into her other clothes. Jen did the same.

--10 minutes later----

Sam walked out of the shower to find the only other girls still in there were Rachel and her followers. Sam's eyes widened when she saw they were intentionally blocking her way! How dare they? Hmm this could be fun, I'd love to see her face if someone like me broke her nose, Sam thought about Rachel and her 'perfect' nose. Sam was suddenly aware Rachel was walking toward her trying to look threatening, Sam held back her laugh 'if only she knew'.

"Listen Cowgirl!" Rachel said backing Sam into a wall, "Jake is mine, he doesn't have time for a girlfriend at the moment but when he does I have first dibs. GOT IT!" Rachel yelled hoping to scare Sam away from Jake.

Sam couldn't hold it in anymore she laughed, and laughed. Finally she straightened up, and said, "Yea sure, you can have him if you want," Sam held back more laughter, Rachel's face was priceless, Sam kept talking hoping to annoy her more, "You know if you wanted Jake you could have just had him, I mean you didn't need to ask my permission."

"URGH!" Rachel yelled she went to punch Sam.

Sam was ready for Rachel's punch so Sam simply moved out of the way and let Rachel hit the wall with her fist as she retracted it Sam grabbed it, hard.

"Don't mess with me or your knuckles won't be the only thing bruised and broken." Sam replied before letting go of Rachel's wrist and turned walking out of the change rooms. Sam smiled to herself she could bet that wasn't the last she would hear of Rachel. Sam ran into something or rather someone, as she fell out of her thoughts she came eye to eye with, not eyes but a hard, very hard chest. "Oof, move now," Sam demanded.

"jezz brat shouldn't threaten people, one bigger than you and two already want to kill or at least harm you," Jake laughed, "and you were in my way."

"I am never in anyone's way," Sam replied simply, "They are always in my way." She held her head high looking him straight in the eye. "I will hit you if you don't move." Sam wasn't quite serious but she did want him to move.

"Aw come on Brat, you wouldn't hit me." He laughed.

_Ha now I have him! He will regret those words!_ Sam thought, Sam threw a punch at his cheek, she had learnt the best way to get someone was to use your weak arm to throw a '_distraction punch'_ at the head and when they grabbed it and were distracted by that hand only then did you use your best arm to hit them in the gut and wind them. As predicted Jake grabbed her hand and laughed that was when Sam saw her chance and took it. She didn't use all her force but hit him hard enough he winced.

Sam smiled to herself, _bet he didn't see that coming!_ Sam turned to walk away and noticed Jake still ad hold of her wrist.

He swung her back around to face him not really sure how to keep her in one place long enough for him to talk to her. Suddenly a thought popped into his head, _'yea that will work to close for her to hit me again.'_

Sam's POINT OF VEIW

Before I could react Jake used his body, and I mean his whole body to push me against the wall. I could smell his cologne, mmmmm I thought to myself, I could get used to this! Eww!! What did I just think?

(AN: Sam is arguing with herself!! Sam is in **bold italic** and annoying little voice is in italic.)

_You like him! You said it yourself you think he is hot and cute!_

**No I. DO. NOT.**

_Yea you do you thought it before after PE, and when you first got off the plane!_

**In PE I don't know what happened maybe I was so exhausted I didn't know what I was thinking and as for the plane well, I didn't know it was Jake!**

_How does not knowing him change it? You like him admit it!_

**NEVER**

_Are… so you do!_

**NO, YES you are confusing me! Are crap it's not normal to talk to myself go away!!**

_Say it, and I will!_

**Fine I do GOODBYE little voice.**

I was brought out of my trance when Jake pushed me a little harder against the wall no part of our bodies not touching. I really really like this, I thought to myself. I mean I had had plenty of boyfriends but none had made me flush against a wall. Hang on why was I letting Jake do this to me? I had never let a boyfriend do this to me; hell Jake wasn't even my boyfriend what am I doing? I wanted to push him away but I liked this feeling so much, I couldn't even force myself to push him away.

"Brat, we need to talk," Jake said but was interrupted by a bunch of other guys.

"Yea sure mate that's what they call it now, you don't look like all you want to do is talk!" The bunch called.

I was totally surprised when Jake didn't back off me or move away embarrassed, he just seemed to turn and glare at them which sent the guys running.

I laughed a little; Jake seemed to suddenly remember I was there! Ha like he could forget!

"Sam we do need to talk," He said

"Bout what Jake?"

"Um... uh… a lot of things."

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"would you mind getting off me?" I asked even though I wanted him to keep me there in that very position.

"huh? Oh sorry."

I moved out from Jake as he moved away suddenly looking embarrassed. "Nothing to be sorry about I had no problem with it." Ahh shit what had I just said? Mose well go with it. I thought to myself before flashing a smile and winking before I turned and left.

I walked a little further and turned a corner, suddenly something or rather someone grabbed my upper arm and pulled me into a closet, before I could scream a hand clamped over my mouth.

"Shut it," A harsh male voice whispered.

I tried to scream but he covered my nose as well and said "If you ever want to breathe in oxygen again keep quite!" Who the hell was this?......

HOPE You like it! Lol it is almost the same only better edited! Lol! And there are a few things different like Jake and Sam are less OOC (out of character)

Lots of luv

Chooka (mad-bout-horses-and-cowboys) xoxo


	2. Chapter 2 Ohno

**Here is Chapter 2!! Hope you like it!!! It also has more writing on the end of it! **

--Sam's POV--

I knew that voice, where had I heard it before! URGH! Typical me can't remember a thing!

"Now girlie, I will take my hand off your face if you promise not to scream." The voice spoke to me.

I nodded, if he let go of me maybe I could run, or better yet render him unconscious! I was not usually the violent type, I may sound like it from the way I talk to Jake, but with Jake I never meant it, it was a weird way of flirting but still making sure he knows I am not a push over girl, if he likes me I want it to be because he really does not some aimless fling or something else I want respect. I shook my head of my thoughts, how original of me; at a time like this all I could think of was Jake, URGH!!!

The guy let go of me and turned the light on.

"WHAT THE H*LL?!?!" I yelled, for god's sake it was Darrell, Darrell who had me scared to death, Darrell who was Jake's best friend.

He roughly shoved me against the door and spoke, "I swear girl if you are some… some bimbo toying with my mate's emotions you'll regret it!" I was shocked into silence what the is this guy going on about? "Don't look dumb you know what I mean, he obviously likes you and you're the first girl he actually likes other than Sam, so you better had be genuine, it broke his heart when she had to leave. He moaned and groaned about for months and years about her leaving, and suddenly you get here and he is happy so you had better like him for him not just because of his exterior!" Darrell finished yelling at me. I was shell shocked, Jake liked me? Me Samantha Forster? And what did he say about me leaving? This is too confusing. HANG ON! He just said I liked Jake, Jake my best friend!

"EWW!! WHAT THE!!! I don't like Jake!" I yelled, I had only just admitted to myself I liked him, I wasn't about to admit it to some stranger.

"Bullcr*p! I saw the way you looked at each other!" The guy spoke with such confidence, how dare he??? But I couldn't be mean I needed answers.

"Well I really don't know what you are talking about but, one I am Sam, two he doesn't like me like I like him and three what the hell is with this!" I shouted losing my cool; it is true what they say about wrangers (redheads) being associated with anger and mood swing problems! "What do you think your doing not only are we late for class but you pulled me into a closet, death threatened me, AND, and shoved me into a door then started yelling at me!" There it went, out the window, all my control over my temper.

"Oh crud! You're Jake's Sam?" he asked almost scared of the answer, I bet he figured Jake will tear him apart, serves him right! Realisation hit me I would have to cover for him for Jen's sake any way. He kept going probably rambling now, "As in Jenny's best friend Sam? I knew I had seen you before! You were at the party! Oh god Jake, and probably Jenny too will rip me limb for limb for even laying a finger on you, dam I did worse than that, I truly am dead." He sighed dramatically.

"Oh drama queen," I tried to lighten the atmosphere with a joke but he remained depressed so I pressed on, "I am not going to tell anyone and neither will you, but if we get caught walking out of this closet you will be the one making up the excuse. Got that?" He meekly nodded his expression lightened considerably when I said I wouldn't tell anyone about this chat, "so with that said and done let's get to class, goodbye Darrell." I swiftly turned and walked out the door but not before checking if the coast was clear.

It was the last class of the day and it was almost over so I decided to go to the toilet and check my hair so maybe Jake would think it was nice… _URGH! WTF is wrong with me today I am acting like some lovesick schoolgirl!_ I was almost at the toilets so I kept going, at least I could hide in there till the bell rang. I opened the door and went to the mirror and fixed my hair a little when the bell finally rang. I knew better than to go straight out instead I counted to four before stepping out into the corridor. I walked out to the parking lot after stopping by my locker to get my gear, I would catch a ride with the Ely boy's home or I was pretty sure someone mentioned something about a bus.

RANDOM POV's

Samantha Forster could be seen walking across the parking lot toward the Ely boys, Jennifer Kentworthy and a guilty looking Darrell, who as soon as he saw Sam coming made and excuse and bailed. Sam kept walking towards them not giving Darrel a second glance, however he had aroused a lot of suspicion in her towards Jake, Sam made sure to keep an eye on Jake to watch his body language when she was around to see if it was true that he did like her in that way.

Jake was watching Sam approach, Jen had just told him she skipped out on the last class and he was anxious to find out why, he would never admit it but he was hoping it was because she had something else to do and not because she was with someone, more importantly some one that isn't him or a girl. Oh how he dreaded the day she got a boyfriend and as much as he wanted to ask her out he couldn't get up the nerve. The amount Jake wanted her wasn't helped after that confrontation at the end of lunch and more specifically what she said after. He hadn't been able to concentrate all throughout the last class, the way Sam's body fit against his, and how it felt so so good, was just purely distracting and in some parts of the lesson where his imagination went a little too far he was greatly grateful for the desk covering his lap. And in those times he had to thank coach for wearing that thong in the pool that time because without that image to imagine he never would have got rid of his 'happiness'. But seeing Sam walk towards then now was testing his control, he was sure she was swinging her hips, and that smile, oh god it could outshine the sun. But despite what his body wanted she had put forward a challenge, and Jake Ely never back down from a challenge, especially one he can win so easy! He would beat her in everything she does, except maybe some things, but he would win and she would be forced to respect him.

Jen watched the two 'friends' she had already made bets with all the Ely boys on when they would get together. She had opted for the safe option, May, two whole months from now it would give them plenty of time to work out their differences in time for the May Day dance. Jen was sure the Ely's had forgotten about it otherwise she wouldn't have got May as easy. The bet wasn't for money but for teasing rights, whoever won got to choose who could or couldn't tease Sam and Jake. It was worth a lot. But then again judging by the looks these two were giving each other when they thought the other wasn't looking they might just be together by the end of the week.

Jen was snapped out of her little discussion with herself when Sam finally reached them. Quinn who had chosen this month, March, as the month he thought they would get together went straight to work getting the two together.

Jakes POV

My bro Quinn the one I am closest to walk straight up to my, _my_ Sam and put his arm around her waist and whispered something in her ear. The look on her face went from shocked to worried to outraged in a matter of milliseconds, it was the same face she got when someone told her one of her secrets but she didn't think anyone knew about it and she was in denial about it, don't ask me how I know it is a long story. Quinn still had his arm around her waist she hadn't thrown it off…. NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! She wouldn't, would she? NOOOO she was going out with Quinn!!! NOOOOOOOOOO the little monster in me was screeching with fury, how could she!?! how could he!!?!!? He knows I like her! That traitor, fine if he wants to play we'll play!!! So with the monster inside me growling I walked up to Sam, put my arm around her waist making sure it was not only a little lower than Quinn's but made Sam's side flush with mine. Quinn was really starting to annoy me, he didn't pay any attention to my obvious claim on Sam and kept whispering, she was now blushing and had a weird look on her face. Speaking of weird looking faces the looks on Jen, Nate and Bry's face is strange, they sort of look liked they can't believe what Quinn's doing and they looked a little like they were clearly going to lose something……. WHAT!?!?! I hope they aren't betting on when me and Sam….. NOOO!! Damn them!! Hmmm payback, I'll get them in trouble with Sam, hahaha they won't know what hit them when Sammy is mad! Ha!!

"So by the looks on you lots faces you have bet on something and Quinn is winning and the rest are losing! So what did you bet on because I know you know better than to bet on anything to do with Sam…." Ha the look on their faces is priceless Quinn lost his smirk and dropped his arm! Oh-ho Sam's starting to look murderous, damn forgot about that.

Quinn asked, "And why would we know better than to bet on Sam?" OH-HO man wrong thing to say!

"WHAT. DID. YOU. BET. ON?" Sam's voice contained a trace of anger but the fact that she said it through gritted teeth made it clear a wrong answer was fatal.

Everyone looked at each other and then Jen, Nate and Quinn all started to speak at the same time, Jen kept going and the other two shut up.

"Well ummm…. You know that girl the smorning? Well we were betting on how long it would take for her to come and scare you away from Jakey here." Jen gave a nervous laugh, I knew it was a big fat lie, I knew Jen well enough to tell when she is lying. But Sam brought it.

" O well she already did but didn't succeed!" She laughed, her sweet laugh, then asked, "So who won?"

Quinn, Nate and Bry, (AN: nickname for Bryan) all gained an evil smirk, oh-ho pay back is a b*tch, what would they do?

"Jake won." They all spoke at the same time. Shoot! If looks could kill the one Sam is giving me I would have been 6 feet under 100 times over by now.

Her killer look turned into that smirk, damn I was really going down.

"Did he now? Well maybe before he bets on me again he'll remember payback is a bee-ar-ch."

With that remark she turned to Jen and said goodbye and told us she was going home with my mum because she had to trial for a few teams and talk to a few teachers and stuff.

****New Scene****

Sam was sitting at home, contemplating how best to get Jake back, after all she needed to make him an example of what happens to those stupid enough to bet on matters of her life. She laughed at her latest plan, she knew a lot about cars so it would be simple to add a little solution (she'd learnt to make at San Fran) into the engine so that when he starts it, it majorly backfires and won't start for half an hour. Her best mate Bonny had taught her this trick, and they had experimented adding odour into the mix, and Sam was very glad to say it worked. She laughed evilly after going through hundreds of plans in her head this was the one she would go through with, all she had to do now was make the solution, put it into a bottle and put it in Jake's truck engine at school tomorrow. She was extremely surprised she made up her mind this quick. Usually it took a week to plot her revenge, but having a lot of time to think while riding Ace was helping. Riding was one of the things she missed the most while in the city. It was truly the most wonderful thing to just let the wind whip through your hair while going as fast as you can without a care in the world.

Little did Sam know but Jake was climbing the stairs to her room, as he was almost o her door she came flying out and she hit him full force, they toppled over and rolled a bit Jake ended up on top of Sam. To say she was annoyed and a little flustered would be an understatement. It was made more awkward by the fact both had feelings for the other but neither had told the other.

"Geesh brat, didn't know you were that strong or fast, what's got you in the rush?" Jake asked her. She flushed a bit because he was yet to move but then remembered her reason for being in a rush.

A cocky grin crossed her face and she said, "Wouldn't you like to know?" she laughed a little.

Jake, decided to play dumb and innocent, "Yeah actually I would like to know."

Just then a noise interrupted the potentially-a-moment-but-not-likely moment, "he-hmmmm, we yes if you too are finished your little flirting-" at that word Sam and Jake glanced frantically at each other "-session then I suggest we go down stairs, cause, Sammy we have a s'prize for ya!" Quinn yelled before running down the stairs.

Sam took one more look at Jake before deciding as much as she liked being in this position with Jake... the surprise sounded better! She pushed him off and took off with all her might down the stairs as fast as she could. The only problem being that stairs and speed don't mix and of course Sam tripped.

Obviously hearing the fall everyone ran into lounge room (where the stairs were) just in time to see Sam roll off the final stair and land on the ground. She lay in an awkward position on the timber floor.

The group of people exploded, she still hadn't moved, everyone was rushing around frantically. This was exactly how Jake found them when he came down stairs.

He saw Sam's body at the bottom of the stairs, OH NO OH GOD! WHAT HAPPENED! Was all that went through his mind before Luke Ely gave a shout making everyone stop.

"Alright I'll check for any obvious external injuries, I want one person to call 911, Tell them possible head and spinary injuries and that she is unconscious." Luke said.

"I will" Maxine and Brynna exclaimed at the same time, they looked at each other than both went to the phone in the kitchen.

Luke leant down next to Sam and check her pulse, and airways while saying, "Now this could be a spinal injury so under no circumstances is she to be moved or even touched till the ambo's (AN: ambulance man) get here! Ok?" Everyone nodded their heads so he continued, "Her pulse is still strong and her airways are fine, but until she is conscious we need to be extremely careful."

A few minutes passed in complete silence except for once when Maxine proclaimed the ambulance was on it's way. What would happen to Sam? Was the one thought running through everyone's head. And even though you desperately try not to think like it, in this kind of a situation you have to wonder what if she doesn't wake up???


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, as promised I'll try to UD alot alot more! Lol!**

**HUGE THANX TO –PhantomStallionCrazzy- I "STOLE" HER IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER!!! LOL!!!! Not really but thank you to her for the idea!!! And thanks to every single review with out you guys I never would have kept writing!!!**

**LOL SORRY!!!!! This chapter is really short!**

***I have skipped a bit of time***

Jake's POV

_Damn, I really hate all this waiting and what's worse is she still isn't awake! Please Please Please let her wake up soon, it has been 26hrs and every second that ticks by she is less likely to wake up. I hate that the doctors always have to prepare you for the worst yet they remain optimistic while doing it! URGH!! PLEASE SAM! Wake up. Please, if not for yourself, for me, for your dad, for all of us..._

Normal POV

Jake was a mess much like Wyatt, both refused to leave a 10m radius of Sam's room. Wyatt was seriously considering Slocum's offer on the ranch, perhaps Sam would be safer in the city?

The biggest relief was there was no sign of physical injuries apart from a broken wrist, but they couldn't be sure till Sam was awake. It had got to the point if Sam was not conscious in4hrs she would be flown out, to San Francisco's main hospital. Darton small hospital wasn't well enough equipped to keep an unconscious patient there. Jake was silently wondering what the difference between unconscious and being in a coma was. Because whenever they talked about flying her out she wasn't labelled as unconscious she was labelled as in a coma.

Jake wasn't stupid he knew that if Sam was transferred to San Fran hospital she would never be back to this part of the state ever again. Jake knew there was already a high chance of it even if she woke right no-

"She's awake!!!! Oh thank the gods! Wyatt, Jacob Come quick!" Sam's Gram shouted.

Jake and Wyatt both ran into the room, praying she really was awake and ok. The whole ordeal with Sam had made both men act very very out of character.

They were only in the room for a few seconds before a nurse ushered everyone out, for the doctor to talk to Sam.

The wait for the doctor to come out felt like hours when in reality it was no more than half an hour, in this time Grace (Sam's Gram) rang around everyone to tell them Sam was awake. She had "How is she?" posed to her many many times but her reply was always the same, "The doctor is with her now, cross fingers everything is ok."

When the doctor finally came out of Sam's room he was met with two anxious men.

"How's she goin' doc'?" Wyatt asked.

"I believe she'll be fine, there seem to be nothing wrong with her. However we do need to do a few scans but alas Darton Hospital doesn't have the required machines to do the tests so this afternoon, provided she is still stable, she will be flown to St Mary's Medical Centre San Francisco. She should be back here tomorrow afternoon providing she is as well as we think she is." Dr Montimur replied.

Then much to Jake's horror Wyatt spoke 11 words he didn't want to hear, "Would it be better if Sam just lived in San Francisco?"

"No, I don't think so, even if she does have a bit of brain damage the advantages of having her stay somewhere she is familiar with and loves far out way the disadvantages." At the horrified look on Wyatt Forster's normally blank face at the words brain damage he quickly tried to amend his words, "No, no, no I personally don't think she has brain damage. My guess is that because she had that previous head injury, her body will always do this as an over-reaction or precaution. While it will take a sizeable bump to the head this is just a "glitch" she'll always have. It is her bodies way of protecting itself." (AN: True, Very True)

Wyatt gave a small sigh of relief, sure she wasn't in the clear yet but she wasn't in a storm either.

"Can we go in and see her?" Jake was anxious to see she was all right. This time had caused him to realise Sam was and always would be more than a friend to him, he just hoped she had the same opinion.

"Yes by all means, but one at a time." Was the doc verdict.

"You go first Jake, I have to talk to Brynna. Go ahead I'll be 5 minutes." With that said Wyatt left heading for the cafeteria in the left wing where Grace, Brynna, and his mum would be.

Jake almost ran into Sam's room he was elated that she would be ok, touch wood. As he entered his eyes searched her out, if either ever were to look back at this moment they would realise just how cheesy it was but at the present time all Jake could think was, THANK THE LORDS!! Oh and she has a pretty smile. Whereas all Sam could think of was the last two times Jake had, had her pinned against a surface.

"Brat, god don't do that you scared us a lot! Jeez I swear you could hurt yourself even if we rapped you in cottonwool."

Leave it to Jake to break the moment. Sam smiled glad Jake had spoken so much, but worried he'd used up his daily quota of words.

"Meh, I'll live, so what happened while I was out?" Sam asked.

Jake was ready to kill, _Meh_ was all she had to say about scaring the shite out of him? Sam's small "ow," brought him out of his ravine.

"what? What? Are you okay?" he started to run his hands over the arm she was obviously favouring. He was relieved to find she had only touched a bad bruise, no serious thing was wrong. But it still worried him to see her hurt, didn't he promise to watch over her?

He '_Meh_' incident forgotten Jake started to fuss over Sam, and this fussing while cute at first started to annoy Sam, she was afterall fine, wasn't she?

With this thought in mind she voiced her question, "Jake, am I all right? Like, what's going on? What's dad say ? OH NO is he sending me away?"

By this point Sam had worked herself into a panic so Jake did the first thing that popped into his brain, which could be assessed as good or bad depending on how you look at it, to comfort her.

He kissed her, Sam, Samantha Anne Forster, his neighbour, brat, the girl he grew up with, no matter what you call her, she was still the one he kissed.

Sam was shocked to say the least, Jake, Jacob Luke _(AN: Is that his middle name?)_ Ely, her neighbour, Mustang Eyes, the boy she grew up with, no matter what you want to call him was actually kissing her! _Yesssss!!!! _Her mind squealed. He as kissing her she was almost to shocked to respond. Unfortunately Jake mistook her lack of response as a bad thing and pulled away before she could respond, he felt like a complete idiot and immediately walked out of the room. Sam was upset, did he kiss her just to shut her up? Did he hate kissing her so much he never wanted to talk to her again? Was that why he walked out? As she was about to try get out of bed and find him to ask her dad strolled in, her face immediately lifted into a smile. She didn't care what anyone thought she was a daddy's girl at heart!

Wyatt smiled at his daughter, he was so happy to see she was ok he forgot to ask her about why Jake looked upset as he walked out her door and said he was going home.

"Sam? How are you sweety?" He asked.

"mmkay, I really am dad, I'm fine." She replied but she had to ask what was going on with her what would happen, "Dad? Can I ask you a question, please?" With a nod of his head she continued, "What's going on? Can I go home? I love Aunty Sue but I don't want to go back! Please dad say something!"

"Shhhhhhh. Calm down honey, we aren't sending you back to San Francisco but you are going to be flown out to the main hospital there this afternoon for some scans." Sam's father said.

Sam took a deep breath and relaxed, that was a load off of her, knowing she was staying at Riverbend! Thank god!

**Ok sorry guys this is so short and isn't really finished but this is a preview of the next chapter! Lol! The rest will be up soon! Review it reminds me to keep writing!!!!!!!**


End file.
